Ámame
by OkasianWolf
Summary: Souichi podría ser alguien muy frío, pero lo único que quiere en el mundo es que Morinaga nunca lo deje de amar. One-shot.


_**Ámame**_

Morinaga estaba hecho un desastre esa mañana, y Souichi se sentía culpable de estarse riendo de lo desesperado que estaba su kohai ¿Era malo? sí, mucho, mucho.

El moreno había olvidado poner su alarma la noche anterior, había olvidado hacer un proyecto para una de sus asignaturas, y también había olvidado terminar un informe que su senpai le había pedido una semana atrás.

Y mientras Morinaga calculaba el tiempo para poder llegar a tiempo, terminar a medias su proyecto y avanzar con el informe, Souichi estaba muy quitado de la pena tomándose un café caliente que él mismo se había preparado a falta de las atenciones de su no mejor amigo.

-Waa Senpai ¿Qué voy hacer?-Menciono su kohai mientras recogía unas hojas que se le habían caído al suelo, Morinaga realmente se veía estresado, pero en fin, Souichi también había pasado cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, él siempre arreglaba las cosas, no por nada salio de la universidad con honores.

Observo la hora, no, ya no le daría tiempo de hacer nada. Por lo menos no si quería entrar a su primera clase.

-Tienes 15 minutos.-Respondió serio y dándole un suave sorbo a su café.-Tienes tiempo para hacer medio proyecto, de todos modos, un 5 es mejor que un 0 ¿No lo crees?

-Yo no quiero un 5 senpai, quiero una buena nota.

-Si querías una buena nota, hubieses hecho el proyecto a tiempo.-Contesto algo enojado.

Morinaga lo observo, si, estaba apunto de echarse a llorar. Souichi se giro para dejar la taza de café en el lavabo, a él también se le hacía tarde. Él sabía que Morinaga era uno de los 10 mejores de la escuela, que sacará un 5 en un proyecto haría que bajará su promedio, y por lo que tenía entendido, también le quitarían una beca que le estaban dando. Suspiro, quizás se arrepentiría de todo eso, pero si no lo hacía, no solo su Kohai tendría un promedio más bajo, y no tendría su beca, también perdería su oportunidad de ser su ayudante ya que tendría que preocuparse de un posible extraordinario.

-¿A que hora es la clase de tu proyecto?.-Pregunto algo nervioso.

-Es la última clase, tengo dos horas.

-Mira, hagamos esto, yo haré la mitad de tu proyecto. Olvídate de tu informe, yo lo haré.-Los ojos de Morinaga estaban brillando a causa de las lágrimas de alegría, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-¡Senpai!.-Gimió de alegría.

-Pero es la única vez que te ayudaré hacer esto, la próxima tendrás que ser más responsable, ya no eres un niño para que te hagan tus tareas.-Menciono con el ceño fruncido.-Ahora vete, que se te hace tarde.

El moreno levanto las últimas hojas del suelo y las acomodo en su mochila, se acerco a su senpai y le dio una memoria USB donde tenía la mitad del proyecto que había hecho esa mañana, le susurro un Gracias al hombre y con un poco de valentía, le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que el senpai le diera un puñetazo en la cara o que se arrepintiera de ofrecerle su ayuda, salio de la casa como rayo.

Un día de esos, Souichi iría a cometer el mejor homicidio del mundo.

(...)

Se estiro en su silla tras terminar el proyecto de Morinaga, había sido un poco cansado, también había acabado el informe. Sólo tenía que guardar y llevarlo al salón de su asistente.

Saco la USB después de aquello y apagó su computadora, debía llegar pronto al edificio.

Camino por los pasillos del edificio con la memoria en las manos. Morinaga debía recompensarle con algo muy grande, quizás podría invitarlo a comer Gyoza o Ramen... o quizás BBQ, algo realmente sabroso por su gran esfuerzo.

Se detuvo en el salón de su asistente, aún no llegaba nadie. Observo su reloj y suspiro, llego 10 minutos antes de lo que hubiese querido.

Y ahora que se pone a pensar ¿Porque Morinaga había olvidado poner su alarma? él siempre era tan responsable y cuidadoso que le sorprendió no verlo despierto antes que él. ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior?

Morinaga estaba subiendo las escaleras con una hermosa chica al lado, pequeña y de pechos grandes que le daban cierta anti-proporción, ¿Cuanto media? ¿1.50? La chica le miro extrañada y simplemente se quedo parada al lado de Morinaga.

-Aquí esta tu estúpida USB. A ver cuando se te ocurre hacer esto de nuevo.

-¡Gracias, Senpai! Me has salvado la vida, te lo recompensaré con algo rico para la cena, solo dígame lo que quiera comer.

Souichi sonrió para si mismo.

-Te diré luego, ahora mismo tengo que observar las encimas, entra a tu clase.

Se ahorro el despido para la amiga de Morinaga que no dejaba de mirarlo, y justo cuando estuvo bajando las escaleras una inquietud extraña lo llevo a observar a la chica con su Kohai.

El rostro del moreno estaba brillando por la alegría, muy distinto al Morinaga de esa mañana, y la chica solo lo observaba levemente sonrojada ¿Sería maquillaje? Souichi no pudo evitar enojarse con aquella muchacha.

(...)

Estuvo encerrado en el laboratorio por un buen rato, aburrido de todo. Las enzimas estaban bien, y los resultados que había sacado eran eficientes, y todos los deberes que tenía para ese día, y para la próxima semana habían sido ya resueltos ese día, no tenía nada que hacer, más que esperar a que fuese su hora de salida y fuera con Morinaga por algo sabroso.

Morinaga, es hombre aún no pisaba suelo de Tatsumi, se estaba tardando mucho, ya debería haber salido.

Souichi observo su teléfono, no tenía ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada y ningún Whatsapp, en algún momento debía de llamar el hombre, estaba seguro. Pero se estaba tardando mucho, aún faltaban 30 minutos para su hora de salida.

Nunca había visto a la chica con la que estaba, es más, nunca había visto a alguien así en la universidad, todas las chicas eran altas y delgadas, sin ninguna curva ni pechos atrayentes, aquella chica se veía distinta a las demás, y la interacción con la que compartía con su Kohai la hacía aún más distinta a las demás. ¿Como cuantos amigos tenia Morinaga? Era difícil de contestar aquello, siempre imagino que la única persona con la que se relacionaba era con él, que estúpido era imaginar algo así. Pero es que Morinaga se le pegaba como un chicle que difícilmente se lo imaginaba con alguien más.

Obviamente tenía amigos, obviamente tenía amigas, obviamente él... no era su todo.

Suspiro cuando sintió un leve pulso doloroso de su corazón, eso le había dolido ¿Porqué? por nada, por nada.

No, no era por nada... Souichi... a él, le gustaba Morinaga. Nunca diría eso en voz alta, pero lo podía pensar todo el tiempo que quisiera, le gustaba.

Amaba todo acerca de su Kohai, sus besos que lo volvieron adicto, sus acaricias que lo dejaban exhausto, sus manos, sus piernas... su trasero tan bien formado que aveces llegaba apretar mientras culminaban en un apasionado acto sexual.

Ay! Ese hombre lo había vuelto muy muy raro.

Su relación estaba yendo bien, él ya casi se acostumbraba a ciertas cosas que Morinaga le hacía, sin embargo aún le ganaba la cólera y alguno que otro insulto le soltaba al menor.

Tampoco era como para quejarse, a veces el moreno merecía un buen golpe, a veces necesitaba que alguien le dijera "Gordo pervertido", él solo era un buen samaritano que le recordaba la realidad de sus actos. Nada malo en realidad.

Su teléfono vibro entre sus manos, una emoción extraña hizo que temblara a causa de un escalofrió, tenía un mensaje de Whatsapp de parte de aquel hombre que le volvía loco. Sin embargo esa emoción se desvaneció al leer el contenido del mensaje, e hizo que frunciera el ceño.

"Senpai, voy a ir a acompañar a una amiga a la biblioteca, puede ir a casa sin mi, yo llegare tarde... Mañana comeremos lo que desee, se lo prometo"

El enojo invadió su cuerpo, no pudo contestarle, decidió ignorar al hombre.

"Esa chica se lo esta ligando" murmuro para si mismo, una lagrima salio de su ojo izquierdo y la limpio rápidamente. A él no le gustaba llorar, y él no lloraría por que Morinaga decidiese irse con su "amiga" a "pasar" a la biblioteca. No lo toleraría, si Morinaga quería irse a liar con otra persona que fuera, de todos modos, ellos no eran más que amigos.

Tomo sus cosas, y salio furioso del laboratorio, ese Morinaga se las iba a pagar cuando regresara a casa.

(...)

Era extraño caminar solo por las calles, siempre el moreno lo acompañaba, ahora mismo estaba solo. Tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió, todo era mejor con un buen cigarro en los labios, y esa noche, se lo merecía.

Paso por una tienda 24/7 y se compro una segunda cajetilla, ya casi no tenía cigarros para esa mañana, también se tomo el placer de comprarse un six de cerveza. Ah odiaba a Morinaga, lo odiaba tanto.

Cuando llego a casa aún el moreno no llegaba, eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, y el que no llegará le hizo imaginar que la chica le había convencido a que la dejará en su casa, o aquel fueran a tomar un café... Abrió la primera lata de cerveza y dejo que la amargura del liquido le poseyera el paladar, estaba frustrado, no habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, eso también le molestaba. ¿Y si no habían tenido intimidad por aquella zorra? ¿Podría ser posible eso? Tomó otro sorbo mientras su mente se inundaba en preguntas sin sentido.

Observo la televisión un rato, ya había pasado otra hora, ¿Donde mierdas estaba? tomo su teléfono y observo el numero de Morinaga, estaba a punto de llamar, le iría arruinar su ligue. Sí eso haría.

"Pff, no" se dijo mientras volvía a guardar el aparato, Abrió la tercera lata y la bebió rápidamente, él jamás le rogaría a un gordo pervertido como Morinaga, ¡Jamás!

Eran las 11:30 cuando se acabo las seis cervezas, Morinaga aún no llegaba, y en algún momento de la velada, Souichi comezón a llorar, él no era de los que se ponían borrachos tan rápido, pero había bebido demasiado rápido y el alcohol se le había subido.

Extrañaba a Morinaga, extrañaba tenerlo pegado a él, besándolo, acariciándolo... haciendo el amor. Lo necesitaba, Morinaga le había vuelto un hombre muy raro, un dependiente a él sin sentido.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse le asusto un poco, pero su alarmado corazón regreso a la normalidad cuando escucho la suave voz de Morinaga diciendo "he vuelto a casa" no le respondió, no se lo merecía. Sin embargo se levanto del suelo y camino hacía la entrada, su cabeza estaba dando vueltas, y sus ojos enfocaban borrosamente las figuras en la habitación.

Mierda, síp, estaba borracho.

Observo que Morinaga le decía algo, no lo comprendió. Deseaba besarle, hacerle entender que solo se podía fijar en él, que solo él importaba... que solo él podía tener su amor.

Los poderosos brazos de Morinaga lo sostuvieron de los antebrazos, estaba apunto de caer y ni siquiera se había percatado de eso. Souichi sonrió.

-¡Senpai! ¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto el menor de los dos tomando de la cintura al mayor y llevándolo al sillón, una vez sentado él, Morinaga lo acompaño a su lado, con una mirada preocupada.

-Tienes que pagarme por tu estúpido trabajo Homobaka.-Susurro por lo bajo el pelo largo.

-Se lo pagaré cuando este mejor, ¿Porqué ha bebido?

Souichi no contesto, frunció el ceño al tener la negativa de su Morinaga, y eso le hizo recordar a la tipa de los pechos grandes que estaba con él esa mañana, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? era las únicas preguntas que rondaban su mente en ese instante, observo al Morinaga, ¿Siempre había sido así de guapo?

-Lo quiero ahora.-Susurro, y esta vez el silencio fue a causa de su kohai, había fruncido levemente el ceño, era tan sexy.

Morinaga suspiro algo cansado, siempre era cansado lidiar con un senpai borracho, cuando el alcohol se le subía a la cabeza, era mucho más testarudo de lo usual, y a veces hacía o decía cosas que a Morinaga, si bien le agradaba la mayoría de esas cosas eran insultos.

Esa noche no iba a ser así.

-Esta bien senpai, ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Souichi se mantuvo en silencio.

 _"Que me ames, solo ami, únicamente a mi. Ámame, ámame"_

Se acerco lentamente hacía él, con la mirada perdida en las cuencas ajenas _. "Amame amame... "_ Morinaga le miró en silencio, haciéndose para atrás por instinto, y cuando su espalda toco el extremo del sillón, se detuvo a tratar de adivinar el siguiente movimiento de su senpai.

 _"Sólo necesito eso..."_

Los labios del senpai se posaron en los ajenos, un beso casto, inexperto y con sabor a alcohol y cigarro, el pelilargo rodeo el cuello de su kohai con sus brazos, y las manos del Morinaga le sostuvieron la cintura, atrayendo lo más al cuerpo de su amante.

Estando borracho, Souichi no sentía vergüenza por sus actos, e incluso podía ser más sincero, esa noche, Tatsumi posiciono sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo ajeno, sentándose en la pelvis de su amado Tetsuhiro.

Estaba tan caliente.

Sus delgadas manos se aventuraron a tocar por debajo de la camisa de Morinaga, la piel era tan suave y cálida. Le hacían sentirse cercano a él. El Tetsuhiro gimió dentro de su boca y se aparto un poco de los labios del Tatsumi. Lo observo, tan confundido ante los actos de su Senpai, tan excitado y con ganas de más. Siempre necesitaba más.

-¿Esta bien si hacemos esto senpai?

No contesto con palabras, lo hizo con actos, descendió por su cuello repartiendo besos y moviendo sus caderas para rosar el miembro de Morinaga. Las manos de este último recorrían el cuerpo de su amado Senpai, y pronto decidió quitar todo lo que le impedía estar aún más cerca.

En cuanto estuvieron desnudos, Souichi acaricio su entrada con el miembro de Morinaga, tan urgido de aquello. Mirando a los ojos a su amante, decidido de lo que haría.

-Espera! Tengo que preparar esa parte senpai.-Grito asustado el Morinaga al ver que la mano de Souichi tomaba su miembro y lo ponía cerca de la entrada que tanto le gustaba.

-No me interesa.-Contesto.

No le interesaba. Lo hizo sin pensar, y le gusto como se sentía, su cuerpo se moldeaba tan bien con el de Morinaga, y le hacía sentir tan especial. Se contuvo las ganas de decirle que, solo era suyo.

Se besaron y se dieron tantas acaricias, que la noche se le hizo corta.

-Senpai~ Te amo tanto.

El nombrado sonrió, eso era lo que necesitaba... necesitaba que lo amará.

(...)

-Hey, homobaka, ¿Quien era la chica con la que estabas ayer?.-Pregunto pegado a él la mañana siguiente, era muy extraño que estuvieran así.

-Una amiga... ¿Porqué? ¿Estas celoso?

-No, solo preguntaba...

Morinaga sonrió de medio lado, sabía que senpai se había encelado de la chica, lo supo en el primer instante que lo vio borracho. En el primer beso que se dieron y en la iniciativa en la que hicieron el amor.

Pero estaba bien, su senpai debía de saber que solo lo necesitaba a él.

 _"Solo necesito que me ames"_


End file.
